youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Alexander Muscat
Alexander Muscat (born: ) (formerly Malta Games), is a English YouTuber known for his Gaming Commentary and Vlogs. History * Alex joined YouTube in April, 2012. * On October 16, 2013 Alex uploaded his first video. * On July 14, 2014 to celebrate 500 subscribers Alex uploaded his first face reveal video. * On June 21, 2015 Alex uploaded his most viewed video with over 349,600 views as of August 31, 2016. Upload Milestones * Alex uploaded his 5th video on October 23, 2013. * Alex uploaded his 10th video on November 1, 2013. * Alex uploaded his 25th video on November 27, 2013. * Alex uploaded his 50th video on February 8, 2014. * Alex uploaded his 75th video on April 4, 2014. * Alex uploaded his 100th video on June 1, 2014. * Alex uploaded his 200th video on August 27, 2014. * Alex uploaded his 300th video on July 17, 2015. * Alex uploaded his 400th video on May 30, 2016. Games Alex Has Played A - Z This list includes all of the games Alex has played as of August 31, 2016. # Counter-Strike: Global Offensive 3 times as of August 31, 2016.) # Counter-Strike: Global Offensive (Case Opening) (Played once as of August 31, 2016.) # Call of Duty: Ghosts (Played 14 times as of August 31, 2016.) # Call of Duty: Black Ops (Played twice as of August 31, 2016.) # Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 (Played 138 times as of August 31, 2016.) # Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 (Played 57 times as of August 31, 2016.) # Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 (Beta) (Played once as of August 31, 2016.) # Call of Duty: Ghosts Infected (Played 3 times as of August 31, 2016.) # Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (Played 5 times as of August 31, 2016.) # Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (Played 8 times as of August 31, 2016.) #Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Played once as of August 31, 2016.) # Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (Played 22 times as of August 31, 2016.) # Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare: Infected (Played twice as of August 31, 2016.) # Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare: Exo Zombies (Played twice as of August 31, 2016.) # Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare: Ascendance DLC (Played once as of August 31, 2016.) # Call of Duty: Black Ops 2: Mob of the Dead (Played once as of August 31, 2016.) # FIFA 15 (Played once as of August 31, 2016.) # FIFA 15: Pack Opening (Played once as of August 31, 2016.) # Goat Simulator (Played once as of August 31, 2016.) # Grand Theft Auto 5 (Played 4 times as of August 31, 2016.) # Grand Theft Auto 5: Online (Played 27 times as of August 31, 2016.) # Garry's Mod:Trouble in Terrorist Town (Played once as of August 31, 2016.) # Minecraft (Played 16 times as of August 31, 2016.) # Minecraft: Skywars (Played 3 times as of August 31, 2016.) # Minecraft: The Walls (Played 3 times as of August 31, 2016.) # Minecraft: Turf Wars (Played once as of August 31, 2016.) # Minecraft: Hunger Games (Played 6 times as of August 31, 2016.) # Minecraft: Feed the Beast (Played 21 times as of August 31, 2016.) # Slender (Played once as of August 31, 2016.) # The Forest (Played once as of August 31, 2016.) # The Impossible Game (Played once as of August 31, 2016.) Trivia * Alex lives in Diss in Norfolk, England. * Alex's has a fit sister named Melissa that is 6 years older than him. * Alex's microphone is a Blue Yeti. * Alex's capture card is a Elgato HD60. * Alex uses a Canon G7X to record his vlogging videos. * Alex uses Audacity to record his PC gameplay videos. * Alex has worked part time at Momshads Indian Takeaway * Alex has met many of his online friends. Including: Fergus Robinson, Alexander Kenyon, Jayden White, James Sheridan, DaaN Collaborations and Friends * DaaN * Alexander Kenyon * StroxVFX * Meowhch *ScottishCookie Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:English YouTubers